Un-decoded laser scan engines and un-decoded linear imager scan engines typically generate a so-called digital bar pattern (DBP) signal that is transmitted to a decoder system. The DBP signal corresponds to barcode data that the decoder system decodes. The DBP is a digital signal having varying pulse widths of corresponding consecutive bar code elements (i.e., bars and spaces). Generally, the DBP can also contain additional elements, such as an element corresponding to a clear margin around the bar code as well as other graphical elements in the field of view of a scanner (e.g., lines, text, and random objects, etc).